Terra Concord Armor Variants
Conception and Changes The founding of the Terra Concord brought forth many new changes to equipment. Radical innovations to existing New Union armor systems were implemented almost immediately after The Council decided to combine the efforts of the Valkyr and Atlas research teams. In no time at all, the new standard issue military armor was commonplace among the Concord Armed Forces. General White and Aether's collective philosophy was to deviate from the design the Infinite Dominion imprinted on the New Union and instead push for independence. Standard Armor Designs These armor designs were the primary basis for all units within the Concord Armed Forces. Many of them were seen used interchangeably depending on the division, individual or situation. Different divisions had different specializations and modifications made to certain armor types in order to suit their selective needs on the battlefield. Spectre Mk. I The standard issue for low ranking soldiers and the go-to choice for the Concords support units, the Spectre armor is considered to be the spiritual successor to the Civil Authority gear used during the Infinite Dominion's occupation. A shrapnel resistant bodysuit fits underneath an exterior set of back and frontal light body plates, offering protection from lesser caliber firearms to vital areas. A callback to the New Union "Jigsaw" armor afforded to GRID, the Spectre armors strength is not the protection it offers, but the suits versatility, large internal power battery, and customization capability. Sacrificing raw protection meant more room for internal systems, such as medical scanners, and exterior support modules, such as long range radios, ammunition carriers, mobile life support systems, and other supportive equipment. The connection ports located in various parts of the armor allowed units to attach any equipment in nearly any place to match their needs. MK. II After the completion of ATLAS DvG's construction exoskeleton, some simple concepts learned from it's completion were borrowed to be fitted at a basic level into the Concords armor variants. The most prominent of these was the ability to distribute the weight of carried objects throughout points in the body, resulting in increased endurance and performance time in the field before a rest or recharge was required. Contrast to using the large metal joints of the exoskeleton, the Specter suits feature miniature, lightweight and flexible flat joints, appearing as little more than small wires, woven throughout the armor, accompanying the users limbs and natural muscle power to reach the same conceptual effect as the exoskeleton, but to a several times far lesser effective degree. In comparison to the MK. II Enforcer, users of the Specter variant will find that any module that draws from the suits internal power is more efficient in the Specter variant. Also, users of Specter armor can move farther and carry heavy objects longer, as the built in load-bearing system is of higher quality than the Enforcer MK. II's variant. As such, in the absence of transport vehicles, there may be units fielding the Specter variant for the sole purpose of carrying additional supplies for other soldiers while moving on foot. Note: In contrast to the exoskeleton which is almost an exterior strength augmentation, the load bearing module is not an upgrade to raw strength or weight lifting potential. It is rather a powered, light redistribution of carried weight throughout the wearers body, allowing increased endurance before muscular fatigue sets in. Rheoweave Derived from both Valkyr and ATLAS armor design techniques, the Rheoweave offers the best possible protection to any member of the Concord outside of the Valkyr. It consists of several heavy body armor plates, concealed underneath a shrapnel and pistol caliber proof duster. Designed for users with standard augmentations, the Rheoweave, while relatively cumbersome, makes use of more expensive lighter weight materials to accommodate soldiers without Valkyr full body augmentations. The armor features a set of virtually indestructible shoulder guards that, when adjusted by the users arm movements in a certain fashion, can be deployed as a shield to guard the head. Rheoweave is worn by Division Generals, the Council Guard, and the various Divisional Captains across each division. Enforcer Mk. I The enforcer armor was designed with two goals in mind; offering reliable protection to a new line of frontline soldiers instead of civil protectors, while being economically feasible. A heavier shrapnel resistant cloth bodysuit is attached to a set of fitted ballistic plates, encased in a composite shell resistant to the disintegrative freezing nature of pulse coils. This medium armor allows for prolonged engagements involving rifle caliber rounds in a way the Specter armor does not. While not heavy enough to warrant augmentations, the enforcer armor requires a fair amount of physical conditioning to use in prolonged combat scenarios, with additional gear and weapon weight in mind. Enforcer MK. II The Mk. II enforcer variant is by all measures a flat upgrade to the MK. I. Utilizing a neo-lamellar design as opposed to a rigid composite shell, this armor is more flexible than it's predecessor, slightly more protective of vital body parts, and roughly the same weight. The neo-Lamellar plating is compromised of a composite tungsten filament with small amounts of aerogel particles incorporated similar to the AFP design. Insulating aerogel particles help to dissipate and repel pulse energy, protecting the user and the underbody of the armor from hyper-freezing and chemical evaporation. Similarly, the shoulder plating uses a tungsten filament composite as well. Soldiers in training ran daily agility drills in order to get them used to working with various configurations of armor in order to attune them to the physical demands of the armor. Borrowing a page from previous modular armors, the MK. II allows the option to remove the back lamellar plate, and in it's place install a variety of supportive attachments, especially ones that can integrate directly with the suits internal energy. This includes large power cells, heating or cooling packs to improve upon the suits inner climate control systems in the case of extreme environments, mobile communication relays, shield racks, ammo carriers, extra rations, etc. An amount of the suits power is then deviated to reduce the overall burden of the object carried, making it easier on the wearers back. However, this will leave both the carried object and the wearers back region exposed to anything beyond a pistol caliber. Otherwise, the lamellar back plate comes affixed with simple hooks and nodes for carrying a backpack of personal supplies, or in the case of the DELTA variant, a port for a standard DELTA composite shield. Often, an Enforcer armor user will find them-self having to balance their internal power usage. An exterior climate control module and the load bearing module may be used at the same time, but will dry the suits internal power relatively quickly. As such, the load bearing module should only be used sparingly, in long marches or traveling that requires little to no additional use of the suits internal power. DELTA Armor AERO Armor ATLAS Armor HORIZON Armor VALKYR Armor = Category:Terra Concord Category:Technology